


The Writing Lovers

by dancey94



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Morning After, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:46:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8869255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancey94/pseuds/dancey94
Summary: Sometimes men pair up to write a book. Sometimes they end up having an affair. Sometimes they fall in love.





	

The room was filled with light and a sweet scent of freedom. There was one double bed that appeared to be the central point of the room. The balcony door was open, since the night was hot, and the white curtain was waving, moved by the breeze. Tranquillity. The stoic peace. As if the world stopped. The couple in bed was enjoying their time together.

One of the men, in his thirties, was contemplating the bare walls around him. It reminded him of the stories of secret lovers – people not meant to be, and of the forbidden fruit that only few are scared to reach for.

The other man, almost a decade older than his lover, was trying very hard to come up with a perfect idea.

“That’s not what you came here for.” Hannibal, for that was the older man’s name, said with sad eyes.

“That’s partly what I came here for.”

The younger of the two lovers, whose name was Will, stretched out his arm and touched his partner’s thigh. It was a teasing gesture that they both recognised as a sign of reconciliation.

“As much as I would love to repeat our endeavour from last night, we have to get to work.” Hannibal reasoned. Will’s tricks didn’t seem to work on him anymore.

“You write while I lie here and pose as your inspiration.” The younger man grunted, annoyed and not at all willing to help.

“Come on. You promised.”

Hannibal’s hand brushed his lover’s arm and cheek. They shouldn’t have ended up in bed the previous night. They shouldn’t have fallen asleep. They shouldn’t have gone for it again in the middle of the night, utterly deprived of good manners and shouting their pleasure to the discontent of their neighbours.

“We were supposed to finish the next five pages last week. The editor will-”

“Fuck the editor.” Will muttered, resigned. He was aware that he should be helping Hannibal and he was going to do that. It was just his instinct to fight, to revolt against the orders and responsibilities. Will was extremely decadent like that. He owed it to the books he read and the people he met. The idea of him being a free, independent soul wandering the world was tempting and he didn’t intend to resist.

Hannibal glanced at his young lover still lying comfortably in bed. They seemed to be exchanging thoughts telepathically. No need to open their mouth when they could be doing much more pleasant things with them.

“Don’t fuck the editor.” Will amended. Although starting as a joke, it was obvious Will wanted Hannibal all to himself, no matter how much he would have loved a scandal or a clichéd story of how his heart was broken. Even such a free spirit like him would not appreciate acting as someone’s whim. “Unless he writes that remaining forty pages for you.”

“Would you be okay with that?”

Hannibal appeared surprised and curious. The words hung between them but didn’t make the atmosphere uncomfortable. Both men were still testing their relationship and establishing the limits.

“I was only joking. The only person you should fuck is me.” Will responded and put his hands under his head in order to appear relaxed.

When there was no immediate reaction from Hannibal, Will reached out and pulled Hannibal closer by his neck.

“I’m going to. Thoroughly.” The older man assured in a solemn tone. It was settled, then. Will smiled. “As soon as we write that five pages.”

Will released his lover and groaned.

“You’re no fun.” The younger man waited a moment. While Hannibal was watching him, he realised that they were past the phase of discussions and negotiations. They were finally exclusive.

“Come on. Let’s get down to work.” Will said, resigned and knowing he wouldn’t achieve anything by opposing a second longer. “I’m already missing your cock inside me.” He added, conscious that would do the trick.

Hannibal smiled widely. He, too, was already awaiting a moment of release.


End file.
